


sweet lightning

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chill Summer, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Jeremy opens the fridge door, then stops.A bright green bottle of Mountain Dew is sitting inside, taunting him.Jeremy,sings a voice inside his head.





	sweet lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Mountain Dew"!

“Ugh.” Michael stretches, then stands up from his beanbag. “Let’s go upstairs and get some drinks, we’ve been sitting here for like, twelve hours straight.”

Jeremy nods, so they go upstairs to Michael’s kitchen. Jeremy opens the fridge door, then stops.

A bright green bottle of Mountain Dew is sitting inside, taunting him.

 _Jeremy,_ sings a voice inside his head. _Think of how much better life could be if you drank that Mountain Dew. I could fix everything, your life could be so easy, all you have to do is reactivate me._

No. He can’t—

“Can’t what?” Michael says, looking around his shoulder. He pauses when he sees the bottle. “Oh.”

Jeremy didn’t realize he was speaking aloud. Normally the squip would shock him if it caught him talking to it out loud, but without that filter…

“No, it’s fine,” Jeremy says quickly. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “It’s just me being stupid. Now do you want a—”

“That’s not stupid, Jeremy,” Michael interrupts. “You know that, right?”

Jeremy forces a laugh. “Yeah, yeah,” he tries to brush it off, reaching into the fridge for a Coke. But Michael grabs his shoulder.

“No, I’m serious, Jeremy,” Michael says, stopping him. “That, what that _thing_ did to you was fucked up. You don’t have to pretend like you’re completely fine.”

Jeremy opens his mouth, then closes it again. Michael doesn't break eye contact.

“...Okay.”


End file.
